


I Give you my Heart

by A_Jacket_FIlled_With_Bees



Series: The InterSans Highway [4]
Category: Undertale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Jacket_FIlled_With_Bees/pseuds/A_Jacket_FIlled_With_Bees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one is a direct sequel to 'Everyone is a Stripper?' So I highly suggest reading that one first to avoid confusion!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Give you my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I would have posted this one right after the first, but I had to tweak it s bit more before I was finally happy with it, so, here it is folks, the long awaited Errorberry smut!

It was a few hours before Blueberry woke back up from his little...adventure earlier. His Papyrus was getting fairly used to him getting home late, since Error usually brought the precious sans around with him a lot of the time. So Blueberry wasn't too worried about his brother worrying over him (even though US Paps did worry, constantly).

Error was still sitting in front of the couch, he appeared to be playing cat's cradle with himself, forming his strings into different shapes by memory, since his eyes were closed.

Blueberry sat up a bit and patted Error's skull, "Did I fall asleep?" He asked tiredly, rubbing a hand on one of his eyes sockets.

Error looked over at him and couldn't help but smile just a tiny bit, his little Blueberry looked so cute. "Yeah, you fell asleep, don't worry about it though, it hasn't been more than a few hours..I think."

"Were you sitting there protecting me Error?" Blueberry grinned, "you're so sweet when you aren't being all murdery!"

Error blushed slightly, "I-I just want to make sure you actually get back to your dimension before I leave! It's not like I care about /you/ that much."

"Suure Error, whatever you say," Blueberry giggled a bit and hugged him, "thank you anyway."

Error tensed slightly, it wasn't that he minded hugs from his Blueberry, but it was still so..unfamiliar to him. Contact was..weird. Blueberry noticed him tense up and let go, "oh, sorry! I keep forgetting you don't like to be touched."

"It's fine. It's...not so bad from you," Error replied.

He handed the little Sans his shirt, which had just been lying on the floor up until now, "you fell asleep before you could finish getting dressed."

"Oh gosh, whatever that fun activity is sure takes it out of me!" Blueberry chuckled, taking his shirt and pulling it on.

Error made a slight noise of disapproval, he didn't like others touching his Blueberry.

"Hey Blueberry..why did you..um...do that with Lust?" He asked after a minute.

Blueberry looked up from where he was adjusting his cute blue scarf, "Huh? Why? 'Cause it's fun and feels good, whatever it is. I think Classic told me it's called 'fucking'."

Error twitched slightly, clenching his fist a bit before releasing it, little Blueberry was so precious and innocent..how could he also be such a little slut?

"Something wrong?" Blueberry asked.

"N...well..kind of? Sort of...not..really," Error muttered, not wanting to admit to his blueberry that he was jealous of Lust. He could barely even believe he was jealous of that STD ridden bone pile.

"...are you jealous because I fucked Lust instead of you?" Blueberry asked.

"Jesus Christ you're blunt," Error said, blushing.

"I am?" Blueberry asked. Error realized he still didn't really get the whole concept of sex being..not really a casual everyday activity.

Error sighed and rubbed his nose ridge, "okay, maybe..I was a little jealous. I don't..like other people touching you..like that."

"Like what?" Blueberry questioned, obviously confused.

"Like..the way only couples should touch..people who are dating or married do that kind of stuff, and I know you don't really understand it that well, but it's not really supposed to be some causal every day thing, and..it's DEFENITELY supposed to be done in private. ..understand?" He asked, looking up and where his precious was listening quietly on the couch, little wheels turning in his head as he tried to process what Error was saying.

Finally he just grinned incredibly big, his whole face lighting up and a light blue tinge coloring his cheeks, "ohmygosh! You want to DATE me!!"

Error stared and his face heated up, he definitely hadn't expected him to say that, "wh-blue-no-I..what?!"

"Mweh heh heh! It makes perfect sense! You say only couples should fuck but you also said you're jealous, so you want us to be a couple!" Blueberry said, clapping a bit.

Error glitched out a bit before managing to regain composure, "okay, I did say that.. But.."

"Can I kiss you?"

"WHAT."

"I usually do it without asking but this time I remembered you don't like surprise touches, so...can I?" He asked cutely, already moving to sit on the ground next to Error.

"I-I...uh...s-sure.." Error blushed. He loved Blueberry's cute little kisses, even if they were usually unexpected.

Blueberry grinned and leaned forward, clacking their teeth together briefly before sitting back again, trying to respect Error's discomfort with close contact. "We can date, I like you a lot! And we're already great friends."

Error was stunned, he just stared at Blueberry, not saying anything.

"I don't know much about dating, but I know it involves kissing on the mouth and spending time with somebody a lot, oh and apparently fucking. Which is super fun, so I'd be more than happy to-" Error put a hand to Bluberry's mouth so he wouldn't finish that thought.

This was too much to take in all at once. His little Blueberry liked him that much? He wanted to date him?! He..he wanted to fuck him. Error's whole face was blue.

"Heehee, you're blue now! That's my special attack!" Blueberry teased, winking at him.

Error's strings shot out around Blueberry's soul, and he yanked the little Sans over to him, hesitating before putting a hand on his shoulder and halfway attempting a hug, "I..think I'd like that..dating."

Blueberry nodded a bit, eyes half lidded, "mm..yeah..you know that feels kinda weird.." He mumbled.

Error let go if his soul, "shit! I didn't even realize I grabbed you."

"Nn..no it was weird in a..kinda nice way," Blueberry reassured, "though I wish you wouldn't yank me around like that, it kinda hurts."

"Sorry," Error murmured.

"..do you want to try fucking? It's really fun."

"PLEASE STOP SAYING THINGS LIKE THAT SO CASUALLY OH MY GOD," Error exclaimed, covering his face.

Blueberry shrugged, not seeing a problem, and slowly reached out for Error's hand, taking it in his own and pulling it towards his face to give it a little kiss, "we don't have to, I didn't want to upset you Error."

"N-no I..might..like to? But I don't even know...I mean I can't..but?? Touching...and.." He shivered thinking about it, he really wanted his Blueberry to make those delightful sounds for him, but he was sure he'd screw it up, he still couldn't even give Blueberry a proper hug.

"Hm..." Blueberry hummed, seeming to be trying to think of a solution. He looked at the hand he was still holding and slowly placed it on his soul.

Error looked over at him, surprised, "uh?"

"Souls are..really sensitive you know..and..you're used to messing around with them right? So..why not start with this? It might be easier for you," Blueberry said, gently closing Error's hand over his soul and making a tiny little squeaking sound.

Error stared for a minute, he had lots of souls tangled up in his strings, but he couldn't remember ever actually holding one before. It was warm..and he could feel Blueberry's life pulsing in his hand, it was so weird...but he liked it.

"Just..be careful not to hurt me okay?" Blueberry asked. He was so trusting of Error, this sans that had destroyed so many timelines, that nearly destroyed Blueberry's timeline..and he just..handed him his soul, and told him to be careful, trusting Error wouldn't kill him.

Error looked at the other sans for a minute, then he gave the soul a small squeeze, feeling the magic energy pulse in his hand. Blueberry whined and shifted a little, "mm..th-that's good, like that.."

Error blushed more and rubbed the soul with his thumb, digging his finger into it a little, this made blueberry gasp loudly and lean forward, nearly falling against Error.

The glitchy Sans caught him and shifted him to sort of lay against his lap. Blueberry looked up at him with half lidded eyes, "just..do wherever you're comfy with..I love everything," he murmured.

Error glitched out a little and made a weird computer sound, his blueberry was so trusting of him, it was making him feel..kind of horny. He played with Blueberry's soul a bit more, rubbing it and bringing it up to his face gently, looking at the precious blue thing. He stared for a second, then slowly opened his mouth, sliding out that weird mass of tongues he had. Blueberry looked up at him a bit nervously, and Error leaned forward a bit, tongues all swiping around the little soul, it made blueberry squirm and whine, "ahh..nn...e-error.." He mumured, hands digging into error's legs. He panted and wriggled, enjoying this odd new feeling. It was nice..but it wasn't enough.

Error closed his mouth again and looked down at the little blueberry, he wanted to here those sounds again, the ones he made when Lust...he shook his head, he didn't want to think about that purple whore. But..he did REALLY want to hear those sounds again. He reached down and cautiously tugged Blueberry's shirt up. Blueberry smiled a bit, "feeling..m..more confident huh?" He asked.

Error smiled a tiny bit and teased one of Blueberry's ribs with his fingertips. "ooOOH!" Blueberry squeaked. There were the delicious sounds!

Error scratched along his rib lightly and used his other hand to try and rub his spine. Blueberry squirmed some more, "mmMM! NH..m..more Error..p-please.." He whined.

Error blushed deeply and grabbed Blueberry's spine roughly by accident, nearly yanking him up.

"AAAHHNNN!!" Blueberry cried, back arching and pupils practically turning to little hearts.

"L-like it kinda rough huh..?" Error murmured, god this was so hot.

Blueberry nodded and swiped his tongue across his teeth, looking up at Error pleadingly.

Error strung up Blueberry's soul again, pulling him up to sit in front of him. He left the strings around his soul and started rubbing along his spine, pressing his palm roughly against the bone. Blueberry wriggled and started practically screaming, "YEESSSS!! HAaaAh! GODD E-ERROR AHHH! AH AH AhhHnnN!" He cried happily, grinning wide as his tongue lolled out.

Error made a small sound and shifted a bit, this was incredible. He tugged on the strings a little, tightening them around Blueberry's soul as he gripped his spine.

"AAAAHH!" Blueberry exclaimed, tears formed in the corners of his eyes and he rolled his hips against the air, "OHhh..d-NN..do thAt agaain.." He breathed, breath heavy and coming in sharp pants.

Error obliged, squeezing the soul with his strings again and grinding his palm against Blueberry's spine, making the little Sans just start babbling incoherently, "HAaAAh! AAAHHNNN!! AHNRYKNQFG...ErRo..ERR..ERRORAGH YESS YESS PLEASE HAAHNN!" He cried.

Error grinned and shifted a bit, moving closer and rubbing his hand up the length of Blueberry's spine, rubbing it near his neck before skidding all the way down to near his pelvis.

Blueberry made a choked sound and his eyes seemed to roll back, he was completely gone now, just making loud happy sounds and pawing at the air and Error's arm and his own soul a bit.

Error raked his fingers along the spine and tugged his strings tightly around Blueberry's soul again, blueberry lost it, screaming happily and practically convulsing, "aaAAAAHHHNNNGG HAaaAh..haaahh..Nnn...Error..mmm.." He panted heavily, looking ready to pass out again. Error slowly let go of him, releasing his soul too, and blueberry slumped forward against him. "Ohh...ohh that was so good.." He breathed, "I..I want to do that again...a-as soon as I can...feel my spine again.."

Error gently rubbed along his spine in apology, "that was...really fun, you're..you're so hot," he murmured.

"Mm, you're pretty hot yourself Error," blueberry breathed, nuzzling him a bit before trying to sit up, "o-oh right..no touching.." He mumbled.

Error pulled blueberry back against him, "I think I'm okay with it now," he said, clacking his teeth lightly against his Blueberry's skull.

Blueberry grinned tiredly, "I'm glad..I..hmnmm.." He trailed off, eyes slipping closed again as he fell back asleep against Error.

Error picked him up and sat on the couch with him, petting Blueberry's skull. He still wasn't too sure about letting someone touch him like that, but he would be happy to do this again to blueberry any time. 

His blueberry was all his. He'd kill anyone that tried to take him away. He loved his sweet little blueberry.


End file.
